Keitaro apronta pelo Brasil
by motoko maehara
Summary: keitarô e as garotas da pensão vem ao Brasil e aprontam todas...
1. primeiro capítulo

Cotidiano da pensão Hinata por Motoko Maehara

**LEGENDA:**

C: Clarissa

P: Panda

B: Barbara

C: E aí gente, quais são as novidades?

P: Nenhuma, mas descobri onde elas tão hospedadas.

C: Legal!

B: Do q vcs tão falanu?

C/P: De faze uma visita surpresa pras meninas da pensão Hinata.

B: QUÊÊÊÊÊ?

B: Elas tão no Brasil?

P: Ahan, e pretendem ficar por mais três anos.

B: Serão os melhores anos da minha vida aiai!

C: Nós andamos seguindo elas um dia desses e ouvimos que elas estão procurando emprego por aqui.

P: E ouvi a Naru dizer que já estava cansada de sair todo dia pra procurar trabalho e nunca achar, parece que o treco ta feio por lá!

B: To nessa!

C: Podemos dar um jeito de procurarmos emprego pra elas e depois mandarmos elas pro emprego que arrumamos de acordo com a personalidade de cada uma!

P: Não custa tentar...

B: Concordo!

C: Então mãos a obra!

B: Eu mi encarrego da Shinobu, da Sarah e da Kaolla.

C: Eu fico com a Motoko, com a Naru com a Mutsumi e com a Kitsune.

P: E eu com o Keitarô, a Haruka o Seta, e a Tama!

C: OK!

B: OK!

P: OK!

C: 1, 2, 3 e já!

Cada uma foi para seu lado: às 8:00 todas se reuniram na casa da Panda para dizer o que tinham encontrado:

B: Para a Shinobu eu consegui um trabalho de mestre cuca no "Pávon degustación", pra Sarah: Mergulhadora, e pra Kaolla inventora da USP.

C: Pra Motoko pensei dela dar aulas numa academia de Kendo, pra Naru professora de Matemática no cursinho da faculdade, pra mutsumi definitivamente não sei,ela é mto atrapalhada e fica doente muito facilmente,e pra Kitsune "bar girl".

P: Pro Keitarô eu pensei em ser motorista,pra haruka gerente de uma loja, o seta arqueólogo e a Tama podia ficar no aquário da cidade fazendo acrobacias...

B: Tive uma idéia pra Mutsumi.

C: Qual?

B: Ela podia ser palhaça!

C: Boa idéia!

P: Amanhã bem cedo vamos achá-las e propor esses empregos.

**Continua no próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bom primeiro eu quero pedir MILHOES de desculpas pq eu fui banida do meu computador por um looooonguíssimo tempo e só pude voltar à ativa agora e resolvi continuar...

Nesse capítulo vou contar como foi o primeiro dia de emprego da Shinobu Maehara no restaurante "Pávon degustación"

**LEGENDA:**

C: Clarissa

P: Panda

B: Bárbara

S: Shinobu

G: Gerente do restaurante

Shinobu acordou cedo naquela manhã se arrumou e rumou para o restaurante onde encontrou Clarissa à sua espera na porta:

C: Shi, não fique apreensiva e não se sinta pressionada!

S: Obrigada! Te conto como foi depois...

C: Tchau e gudo laku (boa sorte em japô)!

Shinobu recebeu seu avental com o dono que a aguardava para lhe dar as explicações necessárias. Ela entrou na cozinha e foi carinhosamente acolhida pelos outros funcionários que a cumprimentaram e disseram que ela era a nova chefe.

Shinobu ficou super feliz e começou a trabalhar...

O restaurante enchia nos horários específicos (de 12:00 as 15:00, de 16:00 as 19:00 e das 20:00 as 23:00).O primeiro dia foi cansativo.Ela teve de preparar pratos sofisticados e decorados e lavar muita louça suja!E isso tudo coordenando com o trabalho dos cozinheiros e servindo os vinhos e auxiliando os clientes!

S: Eu adorei trabalhar aqui e senti que poderei aprender muitas coisas novas!

G: Eu gostei de vc!Senti que v é profissional e higiênica (isso na coznha é uma as coisas mais importantes).

S: Domo Arigato Gozaimas

G: O que?

S: Ops... me desculpe é que eu sou japonesa e ainda não macostumei com o português totamente, isso significa Muitíssimo obrigada em japô!

G: Ah sim claro! De nda!

S: Quando precisar é só ligar que estarei pronta...

S: o meu telefone é 3456-7762

G: Obrigado e fico agradecido que vc esteja a disposição do meu restaurante, nem sempre as pessoas tem essa paciência e essa responsabilidade perante o trabalho!

S: Até amanha seu Tomé!

Shinobu agradeceu a vaga novamente e se despediu.Pegou o ônibus para a pensão depois de caminhar por alguns quarteirões.Ao chegar na pensão percebeu que todos tinham ido dormir menos Kaolla, Sarah e Kitsune que só chegava lá pelas tantas já com dor nos pulsos de tanto preparar coquetéis.Sarah estava viajando, estava nas famosas ilhas caribenhas mergulhando e pesquisando novas espécies raras de peixes e Kaolla só voltava tarde do laboratório da USP pois estava inventado um andróide "humano".

:COMENTÀRIOS DA AUTORA:

Eiii gnt eu sei q fiko curtinha mais eu to sem tempo mas dentro d 3 dias eu vou estar de férias e vou poder escrever mais...provas finais...espero que tenham gostado!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!


End file.
